1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp assembly of a light-emitting diode (LED) string light being easily and conveniently assembled and highly waterproof and dustproof.
2. Description of the Related Art
String lights emphasize more as a decorative tool than a lighting tool and are decorated on trees or buildings to create a sense of occasion for special events or festivals. Traditionally, lamps of the string light pertain to small incandescent bulbs. After LED lamp came out to the market, the incandescent bulbs are gradually overwhelmed by the new light source having brighter luminance and longer life cycle. Besides, higher weatherability of LED lamp makes LED a better choice for a light source of the string light mounted outdoors.
Besides the LED light source, an LED lamp of the string light also contains other electrical elements, such as circuit board, power lead and the like. If a housing of the LED lamp is not sufficiently airtight, those electrical elements are easily affected by weather condition.
Furthermore, as the LED string light has a plurality of lamps mutually connected by connection cables and the assembly of the LED string light is conducted manually, how to make the lamp assembly easy and convenient needs to be further explored.